moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Salamander
Epsilon Army |baseunit = |role = * Long-range anti-unit * Long-range anti-air |eliteability = |useguns = * ARO pods * Confusion rays (ranged/area) |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 1200 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium Aircraft |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $2000 |time = 1:20 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |req = * Infiltrating a Cloud Piercer and Foehn Construction Yard * Psychplug * Chemplug * Geneplug * Cloning Vats (Ultimate Alliance) |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 9 (flying) |seaspeed = |range = * 11 (ARO pods) * 10 (ranged confusion rays) * Area-of-effect (area confusion rays) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Confusion rays make enemies attack their own allies for a short time |structure = |notes = Self-repair |margin = }} The Salamander is an Epsilon stolen tech unit acquired by infiltrating a Foehn Cloud Piercer and Construction Yard. It is a very powerful aerial assault craft armed with multiple ARO pods that can quickly destroy vehicles and aircraft. The Salamander also possesses two types of confusion rays; one that functions like that of the Deviatress' and another constantly directed into an area around itself, allowing it to turn enemies who attempts to shoot it down against each other. Official description It's a terrifying thought what the Epsilon Army could do if they had full access to the Foehn Revolt's technology. Thanks to advanced encryption and secret techniques utilized by Foehn forces, leaking of its intel to Epsilon is limited; however, there have been some successful attempts at reverse engineering their advanced technology. One of the results of reverse engineering is the Salamander, a massive, slow-moving airship which relies on anti-gravity technologies similar to the ones applied to the Basilisks to stay in flight. What makes it different from the Basilisk, though, is not only its size, but its armaments. This airship has multiple A.R.O. pods at its disposal, making it easy for the Salamander to bombard both enemy ground forces and shoot down enemy aircraft with a massive barrage of projectiles that can be fired in a short amount of time. What completes the design is its confusion ray and a confusion field generator mounted on the bottom of the airship. These Foehn technologies are used to disrupt the activity of enemy forces both at a distance and right below the Salamander itself.Stolen Tech Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Appearances * The first Salamander can be obtained as an easter egg in Unthinkable. Hidden in the icebergs southwest of the Epsilon base is a Cruise Ship, which, when mind controlled by an Epsilon Elite, will automatically sink, and a Salamander will emerge from the wreck. This Salamander doesn't have confusion rays and is unvoiced. * 7 Salamanders are part of the Golden Armada of Epsilon Headquarters in the Ascension Challenge which spawn every 15 minutes to attack the challengers' bases until the middle HQ base is destroyed. These Salamanders are not armed with confusion rays. Assessment Quotes The Salamander is voiced by Falloutman. When selected * Salamander, at the ready. * What is it you need? * We control the chaos. * What is our business? * Maintain your designation. * Here to protect our forces. When ordered to move * Salamander on the move. * Setting up. * At your behest. * At once. * We will proceed. * Proceeding. * Moving into position. When ordered to attack * Prepare all weapons! * Their last moments. * Getting in closer. * The time has come. * Again! * All eyes on target. * Clear out the area. Changelog * * * }} Trivia * According to Azri_Apoc who created the voxel, he based the design of Salamander on two units: Halo's D77-TC Pelican Dropship and Salamander from ''Tiberian Twilight''. See also * Scavenger * Wormqueen * Dybbuk-Seizer External links Category:Aircraft Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stolen Tech